Young InJustices
by Kairyn Deliae
Summary: Sequel to Wicked. Kyd has been assigned a place on a team the light is building to counter Young Justice. Filling the other spots on the team is just the beginning of the trials they will have to go through. No pairings planned. Twisted Canon Characters a plenty. Might get a bit violent but not for much later. Don't know who to list for characters... so put some random ones
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Somehow... I picked three mute characters for this team? I don't even do that on purpose. I guess I just have a thing for overcoming disabilities or something idk. So, obviously sign language is going to be a thing here. They are going to be in italics to define them. All characters are (for the most part) canon characters though I've twisted a few quite a bit to make things interesting (I seem to have a thing for that too). Also, cliche title is cliche but I couldn't come up with a better one, by all means give me some suggestions for better titles. Oh! If anyone guesses Kasumi's real name (or anyone's of the team that I'm not obvious about) bonus internet cookies for you!

* * *

><p>The first manner of business, after moving Kyd Wykkyd and Kasumi into a hidden safe house, was to find someone that could go toe-to-toe with a half kryptonian. A very tall order to be filled. And one they were having… difficulty with. Luthor was all set to try cloning again but the other members of the Light were less enthused with the idea. After the first clone was, quite simply put, all instinct and no brain and the second only developed a handful of the original's powers, cloning Superman seemed ill advised at best. It didn't help matters that they no longer had a source of kryptonian DNA to use for a clone.<p>

So, the kryptonian problem was shuffled around between supervillains seemingly endlessly. Whilst they were debating, Deathstroke dropped off the third member of their team. A boy with short curly blonde hair and a surprisingly gentle look about him. Deathstroke called him Jericho and, from the way the blonde gave Deathstoke every ounce of attention at all times, the two silent teens could tell that there was history there. History with Deathstroke meant assassin training. That brought the count to a blonde with unclear amounts of assassin training with a master, a League of Shadow's assassin, and a chaos-wielding sorcerer. Kyd Wykkyd couldn't quite help but feel a little apprehensive around the teens that had been raised for one purpose only. Kyd might be a villain but he'd never intentionally killed anyone. He couldn't say he never had as he did use magic that was not entirely controllable so accidents could very well have happened but he never set out to do it. Still, Jericho seemed pleasant enough if a little distant at times.

He didn't speak. There were several nasty scars on his throat that gave a ready answer as to why that might be. Kyd could only guess the story behind the scars but several unpleasant scenarios came to mind. Villains, like their teachers, didn't like those that spoke back, as Kyd had learned the hard way, so it was entirely likely that Jericho just failed to keep his mouth shut, much like Kyd.

Kyd wished he'd been smart enough to not talk back to his Master. Maybe then he could still use his magic properly instead of scraping together half-baked spells. He still couldn't manage to summon anything but fire much to his frustration. If only he could speak he'd be able to summon far greater things but Klarion would hear nothing of reversing the curse.

Between three mute teens that had very few resources, their hide away was a very quiet place. It was a small bunker in a backwater swamp that felt damp at all times and had almost no working light fixtures. Their teachers hadn't exactly shelled out for premium accommodations. The most advanced piece of equipment they had was the computer that took up most of the main room and that was only because that was how they got most of their orders from.

There was a workout room and a cramped galley kitchen but other than that it only had enough room for some tiny bedrooms shoved into a dank hallway. There were four of them and they were furnished with almost military grade single beds, dressers and nothing else. The bare minimum. Kyd was glad he didn't own a lot of things to begin with. He doubted he'd have been able to fit much in the room he had claimed as his.

He was practicing in the briefing room in the center of the bunker when the computer suddenly came to life. His attempt to break through the dimensions to pull forth something besides fire backfired spectacularly at the unexpected interruption and fire spiraled out in a destructive and random pattern. Kyd huffed in exasperation and waved the fires away before looking at the screen. The other two teens hurried in, having heard the explosion. The couch was still smoking but Kyd had saved most of it.

Lex Luthor smiled in a patronizing way. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your concentration, Kyd Wykkyd. But we believe we have found a solution to our little… alien problem. Join us at once for a proper briefing." Instantly, the screen went black again.

_Deathstroke usually gives us our missions,_ Jericho signed into the silence. It was odd for them to hear from someone like Luthor who none of them trained under at all. They only rarely had Klarion show up and then it was always to demand something from Kyd Wykkyd not the entire trio of them. Deathstroke, it seemed, had been given the task of dealing with the team. He hadn't yet complained but none of them were foolish enough to think that he was really happy about the assignment.

Kyd glanced over at the blonde. _I guess Deathstroke was busy? _he signed quickly. Since both Kyd and Jericho had been mute for so long they were both very adept at sign language. Kasumi hadn't been taught sign language but she was picking it up quickly. Instead of being a hindrance, the three of them were doing their utmost to turn it into their own benefit. Kyd knew that the little Justice Juniors didn't sign. Or at least most of them didn't. That meant they'd be able to carry out conversations without compromising details.

_We'll probably find out soon enough, _Jericho replied._ Come on. We should go get our briefing._

The trip from the threesome's hideout to their superior's base was a wet one. Even with acrobatic skills and the ability to flicker from branch to branch, traveling through a swamp was a nasty job. Kyd hadn't yet managed to set up teleportation points between the bases to use. He couldn't keep more than one long-range spell ready at a time and there was simply no time at the moment to find a work around.

When they finally did step inside again, they had managed to get their shoes muddy and Kyd's cape was wet at the bottom. "It's about time you got here!" a nasty voice said. Kyd closed his eyes behind his mask and tried his best to resist sighing at his Master's voice. He hadn't anticipated Klarion being here too. "We've been waiting for ages!"

Sitting around a half circle table were various extremely notorious villains. Klarion, Lex, Joker's seat had a huge paper smiley face on it instead of a person, Black Manta, and even Captain Cold were there. There were quite a number of other seats but there was no clue who was supposed to be sitting in them.

"You didn't all need to come. We only needed Kyd Wykkyd. Oh well, now that you're here we can start," Luthor said neutrally. "It was decided that instead of trying to clone Superman again… there is another option to be had."

The three teens had little choice but to wait in silence as their 'mentors' let the suspense build for a minute. "Instead of creating someone to match Superman… we'll simply recruit Superman to our cause," Captain Cold announced.

Kyd glanced at his teammates warily. They were going to do what now? How on Earth did their bosses imagine they were going to corrupt the giant muscled blue Boy Scout exactly? "As Klarion informs us, Kyd Wykkyd, your power involves summoning things through dimensional barriers," Luthor began. The masked teen shifted uncomfortably but nodded. Though his powers weren't working to their fullest the essence of them hadn't changed. He just couldn't pull through anything substantial anymore. And he wasn't quite sure how that helped…

"Using you as a gateway, Klarion can reach through to a different dimension and find a more… understanding Superman and bring him here," Luthor finished.

Kyd's confusion was only somewhat dispelled. Even if he could use his voice he couldn't pull anything through dimensions forever. Eventually, everything returned to where it belonged. He glanced over to his Master, whom seemed dreadfully bored already. He held up a hand and let fire spring forth. The black flames wove together into letters since he knew Klarion hadn't bothered learning sign language. It spelled out one word. Time?

Klarion gave that annoying laugh of his. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to make it a one way trip. I just need _you_ to keep the door open long enough."

That was… ominous. Though, despite how utterly understanding Kyd knew these villains to be, he doubted that they cared if he had reservations about this plan. He glanced around the circle and sure enough, they were just watching him. With a sigh, Kyd gave a nod of understanding. He didn't have a choice anyway so why should he bother to protest?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, I was a bit inspired by a couple different things for this chapter. Mainly the Flashpoint Paradox world. Though not so fond of the New 52 I was intrigued by the much darker world Flash accidentally made. Also, please note the character is actually Canon I just allowed him to finally grow up (albeit in a much darker way than he probably would have normally)

* * *

><p>Kyd shifted his arms a little. The chains wrapped around them from his biceps to his wrists jingled and jangled and were wound much too tight to get free of. That boded so well…<p>

It hadn't taken the villains long to lead Kyd to a room that Klarion had obviously set up before hand. There was a large magical circle on the ground, which was surrounded by candles. The walls had other symbols painted on them and a chandelier hung directly in the middle of the room. Kyd had been directed to kneel in the magic circle on the floor and been promptly chained in place.

The rest of the villains were outside of the room but looking in from a camera mounted in the corner or from the doorway itself. Kyd wasn't so fond of being the spectacle but he supposed it came with the territory. He was, after all, the reason Klarion was going to be able to do whatever insanely complex spell he'd come up with. And Kyd had no doubt it was complicated. Pulling someone permanently through the dimensional barrier was no small feat to accomplish, even for a Lord of Chaos.

Klarion was standing in front of where Kyd was kneeling with Teekl prowling around the outside of the magic circle like some miniature shark looking for a meal. Kyd just ignored the aggravating familiar and closed his eyes behind his mask. As he had been trying to do on his own for ages, Kyd focused on the dimensional barrier that he routinely reached through to summon fire. Black flames gathered in his hands and started spiraling up his arms even as Kyd concentrated all of his attention, power, and will to opening the tiny hole in the barrier wider. This would never work if he couldn't force the barrier to open more.

Kyd grit his teeth as the magic in the room started to build and crackle in the air. His power word floated in his mind, practically begging to be said. The atmosphere in the room grew even tenser as fire clashed with the static that had begun to form in the atmosphere. Teekl yowled as the magic-infused elements clashed and created a randomly flying lightning bolt that nearly hit the tabby.

The Lord of Chaos simply ignored his familiar as he began to start his spell. All of the circles and runes around the room began to glow a bright red as Klarion raised his clawed hands. Klarion didn't hesitated, as soon as his part of the spell was ready he slammed his hands forward into Kyd's chest and unleashed all of the magical energy he'd gathered.

Red light filled the room, blinding the observers even as the noise of electricity began to grow. Kyd let out a silent scream as pain ripped through his chest and seemed to burn away a bigger and bigger hole around his Master's hand. It was excruciatingly painful. The amount of force being sent through his body was pushing him backwards and would have toppled him completely if not for the chains in place around his arms and even they were straining to keep him upright.

After several heartbeats, there was an even louder thunder-like noise and Kyd collapsed as the pain became simply too much to stay conscious during. As the light faded and the noise died away, it became clear that while Kyd had not been able to stay awake, Klarion did manage to pull someone through the barrier.

The figure, clad almost entirely in black, slowly got to his bare feet. His mostly bare arms were well muscled and his blonde hair was an odd mix of spikes and braided –almost tribal- styling. Red tattoo of various sized spots swirled down from the teen's shoulders to gather around his wrists and hands. A thick line of red paint crossed his blue eyes in a pseudo mask. The red reappeared as two shoulder decorations almost like pauldrons but not nearly as large. "That," Lex began, "is not a Kryptonian."

Blue eyes flashed and instantly focused on Lex. "Of course I am no Kryptonian," he said, voice full of pride that bordered on conceit. "I am Atlantian and ruler of the seas," he declared.

Klarion snickered a little. "Oops, looks like I grabbed the wrong one," he said, sounding utterly unconcerned. "Oh well!"

Lex glared at the Chaos mage. "Oh well? Send him back and get Superman like we agreed!" he ordered.

Suddenly, the blonde reached up to his shoulder where his red gem-like decorations were. His tattoos glowed bright red before he whipped his arm back out and had a deadly sharp blade made of red tainted water pointing directly at Luthor's neck. The 'gems' as it turned out, were, in fact, water bearers. "You will tell me why you have brought me here, Luthor!"

"We didn't want you," Klarion said nastily as Teekl jumped into his arms. "And I can't send him back," he added with a tittering laugh. "I told you… it was a one way trip," he finished in a sing-song voice.

The teenage Atlantian glared instead at Klarion. "You will find a way to send me back. I had a mission to complete!" he hissed in fury.

Just then, Black Manta, who had been watching over the camera, burst into the room. His helmet was still on but it was obvious from his stance he was surprised. That didn't stop him from training his weapon on the teen however. "What is Orin doing here?!"

"Don't insult me," the teen snapped.

"Then just who are you?" Black Manta demanded.

The blonde scoffed at the question. "My name is Arthur-"

"I don't see how that is any different."

"Junior," the teen finished with clear distaste. There was a moment of silence as the villains of the world digested this bit of information. The different dimensional son of Aquaman turned slightly to glare at Klarion again. "Now. Figure out how to send me back. I have an Amazonian bitch to kill."

Luthor's eyebrow went up to his nonexistent hairline at that. It was surprising to hear a hero's son speaking with so much venom. Especially about another hero. He hadn't thought there was any ill will between the Atlantians and the Amazonians but apparently in some dimensions there was more than a little. "Perhaps… if you give us some time," Luthor said, being careful to use his most beguiling tone. He didn't want the ever-shifting blade of what looked to be bloody water slicing through his neck.

Arthur Jr. glared at the mastermind at the end of his sword. "And why should I give you time?" he demanded. "It is not a luxury I have ever been given."

"Because. We have our own Amazonian we've been having problems with," Luthor said lightly. "Wouldn't you like to kill Wonder Woman twice? Fighting us won't help you get home any faster. But if you wait you're more than welcome to kill as many Amazons as you want."

The teen seemed to think about that for several minutes before putting the red water back in his water bearer. "Very well. But I suggest you hurry. I am not known for my patience," he said.

"You are not known at all. You have not yet been born in this dimension," Manta told the teen. "King Orin has no heir," he added with no small amount of contempt in his voice.

"Speaking of… what should we call you?" Captain Cold asked. "You don't strike me as an 'Aqualad'…"

Arthur made a face of visible distaste. "Those groveling boys? Hardly. They called me Red Tide in my world. You may continue to do so here," he announced. He watched as the entirely black clad Kasumi slipped into the room to begin undoing the chains around Kyd Wykkyd's arms. "If you want me to kill Amazons by all means I will be glad to. But I somehow doubt that I will be welcomed in my home under the waves."

Lex hummed a little in thought. "Perhaps it would be best if you stayed with Kasumi and the others," he mused. "It would allow you to remain hidden and secure while you are here."

"Is it near the ocean?" Red Tide asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking less than thrilled.

"It has waterways," Lex answered dismissively.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Water ways," he echoed. "I am going to assume that is a no to my question then."

"It is not ideal but it is for the best," Manta said. "Aquaman would most likely find you if you were to be close to the ocean."

"I do not fear my father," Arthur Jr. stated. "He is as much to blame as the Amazonian whore. If he gets in my way I will simply add his blood to my collection," he said gesturing to the red water bearers on his shoulders.

Klarion laughed some at that. "So that _is _blood!" he said in absolute glee.

"Not entirely," he responded. "It is a mix of ocean water, blood, and a special algae that obeys only me. One that no Atlantian can use their gills around. A Red Tide is an algae bloom so thick and toxic it chokes the life out of everything around it. It is appropriate that my water do the same."

"Your water is poisonous?" Lex echoed in surprise.

Red Tide smirked. "It is death in liquid form," he corrected. "It will kill any Amazon you want… and my traitorous father as well."

"I like you so much better than your father," Manta said as he pulled his helmet off. "I think you will do quite well here."

"I do well everywhere," Arthur stated. "Now, why exactly were you looking for a Kryptonian?" he asked Lex.

Luthor waved a dismissive hand. "We've been having a bit of a problem with Superman. Cloning him didn't work so we were hoping to find a different alternative in another dimension," he explained.

The new Atlantian raised an eyebrow. "Why not clone his cousin then?" he asked. "They were working on that in my world and it seemed to be doing fairly well."

"… cousin?" Luthor repeated. "What. Cousin?"

"The girl," Arthur said dismissively. "Blonde hits like a Mac Truck. Every bit as annoying as those Amazon harlots. She popped up a few years ago in my world. Had to undergo some sort of medical thing. Used a kryptonite needle or something to do it so got DNA that way I suppose."

Luthor's eyes nearly glittered as his mouth turned into a smile. "Arthur… I do believe we need to have a nice long chat about this girl. You may have just solved our little problem after all," he said before putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. The blonde eyed the man's hand for a minute before shrugging it off. Luthor just smiled, not apparently upset at all by the action. He was far more interested in this news of another Kryptonian.


End file.
